


Advent of Chaos

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Digimon - All Media Types, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 characters from across the multiverse. Trapped in an unknown place. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many gears of the multiverse pt 1

Your choices in the coming days will decide your fate. -Ace, Hunters v1

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes. The forest clearing she was in moments ago had been replaced with a train. All around her, sat a bunch of people. Some of them, familiar. Others, she had heard only rumors and speculation about. Not that any of these things really mattered to her. Her gaze was focused on a teenage girl dressed in a trenchcoat. She was probably in her mid-teens, not that it really changed anything. Her brown hair strangely had some purple highlights thrown in, complimenting her yellow eyes. In her hands, was a large yellow mouse, probably the size of a soccer ball. For some reason, it's owner had decided to dress it in a pink dress with a matching bow on it's right ear. Even then, a large green scorpion covered in feathers laid at her feet, unaware of the current situation. As she gazed towards them,

"So, what's your name?" The girl greeted and the hybrid smiled.

"I would ask the same of you," Victoria answered, focusing her gaze on the girl. "But, I already know it."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not telling." A water balloon then slammed into Victoria. She only sighed, pulling both butterfly swords out.

"Jestery wins again!" Victoria got up as the girl only watched. Sitting at the far end of the car, was a second teenage girl dressed in an orange t-shirt with blue splotches and a pair of jeans with orange splotches. A court jester hat covered up her mess of pink and purple hair. For some reason, there seemed to be an equal amount of blue and oranges blotches on the hat. Her face and hands were covered in white costume paint, contrasting with her red and green eyes. Victoria on the other hand, was dressed in her usual outfit.

"Yay! Jestery got better description then Elena and Victoria!" Jestery announced, finding two butterfly swords and Kris at her throat. "What? Jestery do something bad?"

"Seriously?" Elena thought, taking a deep breath. "First she calls me a mistake, now she's making fun of my description? What the heck is wrong with her?"

'Many things, little hybrid.'

Elena turned around, finding Victoria waving at her.

"How did you do that?" She whispered and Victoria giggled.

"It's a long story." Victoria answered as the two girls sheathed their weapons. "Even if it was short, it's too complicated for me to explain to you."

"I see." Elena gave a slight nod, clearing her throat. "Elena Yuliana, at your service."

"Victoria Arcana." Victoria sighed, shaking Elena's hand. "Black cat."

"Black cat?" Elena only stared towards the much more powerful hybrid. "Like Liora?"

"Liora?" Victoria took a deep breath. It was bound to happen eventually. The more one traveled across the paths and cycles, the more likely you would hear about one of countless alternate selves. In a way, it made the blackgatomon hybrid even more interested in Elena. "Never mind. So you're the one the jester has been bitching about."

"What do you mean?" Elena accused, her hands on her Kris.

"Let's see…" Victoria answered, stabbing Jestery in the throat. "Mrs third-person here shows up at my villa, asking about having a sleepover at my place…"

.

_Some time after Project Digital, Digital World_

"Let me get this straight. You want to have a sleepover with the mistress?" Deanna announced as the third-person speaking jester only stood there. "Didn't you attempt to kill her about an hour ago?"

"Yep, Dee Dee." Jestery answered and Deanna sighed. Why did it seem she was the one who had to deal with all the weirdos? She was the "servant" of the home, not that was the title either her or mistress ever used. She was, more of a "permanent house guest". "So, when can I see her?"

"Let's see…" The former chosen of miracles made a quick glance behind her. Warranamon was playing Texas hold'em with LadyDevimon and Skia. From the looks of it, it seemed the chibi was on the losing end, possibly ready to smash the table if she lost one more hand. Victoria was in the back, attempting to remove a "parasite" from her. She would have asked what the hybrid had meant by "parasite", but Victoria had headed straight to the back immediately after getting home. "A few minutes."

"Jestery ain't got time for that!" Jestery grabbed onto Deanna, holding her by the throat. "Get Victoria now or else."

Jestery then released her grip, allowing Deanna to fall onto the floor. The chosen took her gaze away from her opponent, focusing it on her partner. Waranamon answered with a slight nod and ran over to her master.

"You may have won that round," Deanna shouted, pulling her katanas out. "But this war has just begun."

**Waranamon overdrive digivolve too… Mervamon!**

_Scanning…_

**Mervamon**

**Overdrive, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Hebi Punch, Love Poison**

**.**

**Deanna: Take that on!**

**Jestery: Whatever. Deanna just trying too hard.**

"She's really going to take her on." Skia remarked, making a small prayer, possibly for Deanna and Mervamon.

"At the very least, we'll get to see a super ultimate take on an omega." LadyDevimon answered, pulling one of those movie popcorn buckets. Where she was hiding it in under her t-shirt and jeans didn't matter for two of them, since they were more interested in the battle at hand.

**Hebi Punch!**

Mervamon's snake head thing slammed into Jestery, who was still standing there. As that happened, Deanna slammed both katanas into her opponent's head.

"Thank you, Dee Dee! Jestery had pain in head, which is now gone thanks to you!" Deanna fell over, only for Skia and LadyDevimon to finally decide to join in.

**Evil Wing!**

**Bless Fire!**

The cloud of bats swarmed towards their target with a barrage of bullets following right behind. Jestery only stood there, whistling to herself and allowed the attacks to hit her.

"First, that stupid mistake Elena is still around and now this. What little hospitality you give for your new ruler!"

"Seriously?" LadyDevimon remarked, holding her left hand to her forehead. As she did that, a very unimportant character walked up. He wasn't anything special, just dressed in a green hoodie and matching pants along with a pair of red sneakers. His light brown hair appeared quite spiky, complimented by his washed-out hazel eyes. Strangely, his ahoge had been cut off.

"Do any of you know where I am?" The character asked, only to get slapped with a halibut by Jestery.

"Just pretend that didn't happen and continue on." The jester added, only for LadyDevimon to repeat her previous action. However, no person appeared on the second time.

"Hey lady, who the heck are you?" Standing at the far end of the room, was what appeared to be a teenage girl. For some reason, her skin was light green, complimented by a pair of matching cat ears situated among her messy dark green hair. Unlike before, the roots that were once her toes and vines that were once fingers, were now actual fingers and toes. She was dressed similarly to Victoria, but green instead of the usual violet color. Two purplish pink orbs stared towards the Jester, curious of her identity.

"It doesn't matter, silly." Jestery answered as Victoria walked up to the girl. "Victoria is here."

The black cat only sighed and gave the jester a scowl. She had just got back and had wanted to relax for a day. But, that appeared to not be the case for now. She sighed and Jester headed out, throwing a few handkerchiefs onto the floor. Victoria walked over, looking the pieces of cloth over. Somehow, the omega digimon had managed to throw three handkerchiefs, with two on top of the third. The first, appeared to be a pure white piece of cloth. The second was a similar piece of cloth, but violet instead of white. She picked the top two up, revealing a light violet handkerchief covered in blue and orange splotches…

.

"Why did you just tell that story?" Elena accused as her feathered scorpion thing woke up. "It had no purpose to this story

"Because she could." A voice remarked and Elena turned around. Standing before her, was some boy dressed in a tye-dye shirt and black pants along with a pair of loafers. His brown hair had been cut short, going with his matching brown eyes. At his feet, was a purple turtle housed in a green shell. For some reason, it's yellow eyes stared towards Elena's partner with quite hostility. The scorpion only sighed, snapping its left claw onto the digimon's neck. "Even the tiniest details one puts in could be the biggest clue to what's to come."

She only sighed, noticing her partner.

"Carinamon, let go of him." Elena announced and her partner complied.

_Scanning…_

**Carinamon**

**Rookie, Data**

**Special Moves: Gale Sting, Poison Claw**

**.**

**Carinamon: You two were there, weren't you?**

**Unknown digimon: Possibly.**

**Unknown person: Can you explain?**

**Carinamon: It's a story for another time, my friend.**

"Sorry about that." The boy remarked and shook her hand. "Nora Karnoc and Letorramon, at your service."

"Elena Yuliana and Carinamon." The two only watched as their digimon sparred. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." As Nora said that, a wave of water slammed through. "Seems like a meeting of protagonists."

"Huh?" Elena stared at him, confused by the chosen's comment.

"You know, the main characters of the story." Elena took a deep breath, only for the duo and their partners to get knocked over.

"Sorry about that!" A figure shouted, only for a second boy to walk up with the source of the voice following right behind. Boy #2 was dressed in a white t-shirt with khakis along with a pair of brown sandals. The two could just make out the handles of some sort of bladed weapon. Like Nora, he had brown hair but, his was spiked and a little bit dirty. Two blue eyes stared towards them, quite cautious of them. The girl on the other hand, was dressed in a sapphire blue dress covered in matching glitter for some reason and a pair of metallic silver sandals with a short heel. Hanging by her thighs, was a bent piece of metal with duct tape wrapped around one end. for some reason, a third boy and what appeared to be a reanimated female corpse were giving chase. Boy #3 appeared to be dressed the same as boy #2, but had a pair of tennis shoes on instead of sandals. The corpse appeared dry and bony, wearing only a brown belt around her waist with a small pouch containing something.

"I'm pretty sure that won't fl- Ow!" Nora and the other two currently unnamed protagonists looked down, finding their privates surprisingly missing.

"For as much as that troll claimed, he never went through with the punishment." Victoria answered, a katana heading straight towards her head. She only laughed and switch forms. In her place, was a bunch of violet goop that sort of looked like her. "Nice try, Ace."

The one declared Ace only groaned, pulling a second katana out as his partner did the same. As they did that, boy #3 pulled some old book out and whispered something under his breath. This then caused the book to reform into a katana on a pole. Nora pulled a small piece of cardboard and whispered a different phrase to activate it's magical powers. The piece of paper exploded, turning into what appeared to be a copyright-free Angewomon.

But, more whispering occurred, causing a purple streak of energy to slam into the ultimate and a white streak to slam into the rookie.

**Letorramon infusion digivolve too... AngelicLetorramon!**

**Angewomon infusion digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

The two digimon were then engulfed in light, eventually revealing an Angewomon dressed in a purple and green dress and a turtle thing painted white.

_Scanning..._

**ToxinAngewomon**

**Infusion, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Toxic Arrow, Toxic Blade, Defense Poison**

**.**

**Nora: It's good to be back.**

**ToxinAngewomon: Agreed.**

**AngelicLetorramon: Either the jester doesn't care or something, since she has been oblivious to our arrival.**

_Scanning…_

**AngelicLetorramon**

**Infusion, Virus**

**Special Moves: Holy Spray, Mending Curl**

**.**

**AngelicLetorramon: Oh yeah!**

**Ace: You realize that these analyzer entries are jumping to a conclusion?**

**Nora: Said the guy who got us all dragged deeper into this mess.**

**Ace: no comment.**

"Ready to do this?" Elena whispered and her partner nodded. She dropped her trenchcoat to the ground, allowing her body to twist and reshape into her digimon form. In her place, was a large purple bird with a back end of multi-colored feathers. Finally, the corpse pulled a throwing knife out.

_Scanning…_

**Arresternostmon**

**Infusion, Despair**

**Special Moves: Gale Wing, Memory Blast**

**.**

**Unknown: That's our girl.**

**Corpse: Truly one of a kind she is.**

While they were doing that, Victoria had switched forms, made herself a sandwich and ate it, with quite a lot of time to spare.

"Are you guys finally done yet?" She asked as a blackgatomon walked up, eating a pudding cup.

"This is a surprise." The digimon answered, switching forms. In it's place, was a girl about Victoria's age, dressed in a white dress with matching heels. Two yellow eyes stared towards them, complimented by her long blonde hair. In her left hand, was a small white crossbow. "LadyDevimon, I'm going to need your help."

A few seconds later, a tall pale woman appeared. For some reason, she was dressed in a blackish green boob tube with matching short shorts. For some reason, they could see her red eyes and grey lips. Long gray hair trailed down to her waist, with some silver highlights thrown in. However, the claw and chains were no longer there.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" Unknown remarked, bringing his katana stick closer to this potential opponent.

"Rantha, I don't think it's a good idea to heckle her." Corpse remarked and Rantha's gaze focused on her.

"Fine, Hilda." Rantha answered, taking a step back with Hilda doing the same. As they did so however, Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out and merely slashed her way through most of them. The only one left unharmed, was the other black cat.

"My, quite a powerful thing you are." The girl remarked, pointing her crossbow towards her opponent. "But, how do you compare to the original?"

"Seriously?" Ace remarked as he and his partner watched. "Clara, are you sure she is for real?"

Clara only rolled her eyes.

"Who knows at this point." The magical girl remarked as the black cat #2 cleared her throat.

"Call me Yami." The hybrid added, making a face at Victoria. "The first and greatest black cat!"

Victoria responded with a kick to the groin, knocking Yami's crossbow out of her hands.

"We'll see about." Victoria remarked as she sat herself down.

In the distance, a familiar tropical realm came into view. Yet, every building one could see had either been blown up or toppled over. She only sighed, turning her gaze to her opponents. Everyone had reverted to normal and were now engaging in small chat. Yami was sitting across from her, occasionally making snide remarks under her breath. She took a deep breath. Of all the situations she had been in, this one wasn't half bad...

* * *

Notes:

First up, I would like to thank everyone who gave my stuff a look on A03. Your support really helps. Advent of Chaos will be running all the way through July, maybe early August. There will be a who's who chapter once the full cast is revealed. Which will be 10 characters from my FFnet stories and 10 from my A03 stuff.

Also, I decided on a name for this mess of the multiverse. Behold... the Digitalverse! It's a WIP name at the moment and could change later.

* * *

 

Next Time: We meet the other twelve characters and the mysterious organizer behind this event...


	2. Many gears of this multiverse pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet almost everybody.

Kyoushi only sighed. Only moments before, the hive queen was investigating a body by her own lonesome. She made a quick glance down at herself. Her purple dress looked all right, along with her pink stockings and matching high heel boots. White opera gloves still stretched up her arms, giving her a tiny bit of relief. Even her lips were still painted a weird pinkish purple color. Not that those things really mattered to her. She dug into her bag, pulling a small flute out. She placed it up to her mouth, beginning to pretend play it. If she actually played the instrument in her current locale, it would have spelled disaster for her and everyone else in the train car. While it would have been a nice change of pace around here at the moment, she was pretty certain everyone would wring her neck for doing so. It probably not a feeling she wanted to feel.

Nevertheless, she placed the device back in her bag as a girl walked up. Like Kyoushi, she was dressed in a dress. But, hers was pink for some reason. That, along with it being covered in sparkly glitter. Even her opera gloves were matching. Personally, the hive queen preferred some variety in her outfits. That way, she could stand among her works at the very least. This girl, hadn't even realized that idea yet. She probably still believed that being royalty was a dream come true. In truth, it wasn't anything like that. While all the privileges were nice, all that glitters was not gold.

"Hi." The girl announced and Kyoushi groaned. After a recent event where she had to interview a dog in connection to a murder, she wasn't in the mood to talk with any mammals in general. Not that it stopped the girl from ignoring her hint. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you." She answered and the other girl sighed.

"Marissa," "Princess" Marissa greeted, a large orange dinosaur following right behind her. For some reason, the dino was wearing lipstick, mascara and some eyeshadow. A set of pink teardrop earrings hung to it's "ears" and it claws were rounded off along with being covered with pink nail polish. Yet, it was quite fine with that fact. "Along with Lady Agumon."

_Scanning..._

**Agumon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Royal Flame**

**.**

**Marissa: A perfect pet for an up and coming ruler.**

**Unknown: Sure...**

"Kyoushi." The queen snarled and her gaze returned to the window.

"That's a nice name." Lady Agumon added and Kyoushi only ignored them.

"So, where is your kingdom?" Marissa inquired, the other side of conversation ready to slam the pseudo princess over the head. But, she resisted the urge and took another deep breath. "Mine's located in the digital world."

"Bonessa." Kyoushi mumbled, her gaze finally focusing on Marissa. "It's a dimension that's the only place to find the honey of despair."

"Honey of despair?"

"It's a wonderful liquid, created from positive and negative emotions." Marissa only stared back, a blank plastered on her face.

"Okay then." Marissa then turned around, looking out the window. They were heading too some large mass of land, but everything on top appeared to be rubble, ruins or a mix of the two. For her, it was a nice change of pace to the city she called home.

"Do I seriously have to wear clothes?" A voice remarked and Marissa got up, Lady Agumon following right behind. It was a young woman with a teenage boy. The boy appeared to be dressed in some sort of metal armor, which appeared to be a little loose on him. His blonde hair was cut short, going well with with his sand-colored eyes. The woman on the other hand, was dressed in a skimpy black dress covered in small metal plates. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist as two purple eyes stared towards them.

"Yes." The boy remarked and the woman fell to her knees.

"Please master, what do I have for you in order to be free from this shackle you've placed on me?" The boy only sighed, ready to kick his partner. Not that it would really help either one of them. He could easily stab her in the heart and she could could disintegrate his body.

"Hi." Marissa greeted and the two finally noticed her.

"Byaka and Lilithmon at your service." Byaka explained as Marissa watched."Knight and Squire."

_Scanning…_

**Lilithmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Nazer Nail & Empress Emblaze**

**.**

**Lady Agumon: These two seem like one of those old married couples**

**Lilithmon: That's not true!**

**Byaka: Yeah! We've only been together for five months.**

"Hey!" Lilithmon shouted, turning to face her master. "I thought we agreed that you were the knight and I was the damsel who was also a stripper!"

"Is that so, squire?" Lilithmon groaned, her nails now glowing with purple energy.

**Nazer Nail!**

Byaka and Marissa both ducked, barely missing Lilithmon's attack. Byaka only gave his partner a cautious glance and the digimon sighed.

"I probably should introduce myself." Marissa remarked, looking the two in the eye. "Marissa Damon of Oracha."

"Oracha?" Lilithmon inquired as the purple glow disappeared from from her nails.

"It's an up and coming kingdom ruled by my friend Usagi and I."

"Well, good luck on your venture." Byaka remarked as a bolt of something flew down the aisle. The knight turned around, finding another teenage girl messing around with a stick. She was dressed in a black dress that almost went down to her feet. For some reason, the garment was covered in all sorts of arcane symbols the two had never seen before. Short silver hair trailed down to her neck, complimenting the mage's ghostly pale skin. Two peridot orbs stared towards as gray painted lips mumbled something. Whatever it was, it was something powerful, judging from the small crater in the middle of that section of the aisle.

"Hey!" Lilithmon shouted and the girl laughed. "You could have killed us."

"Maybe that's the exact point?" The girl answered and Lilithmon suddenly found herself in mid-air. "If I really wanted too, I could just kill you."

"I could do the same!"

"I doubt the people at DLA seriously taught a ditz like you to fight." Lilithmon only rolled her eyes and swung her legs towards her opponents. Somehow, the gravitational pull holding her in mid-air applied to her legs as well.

**Priestess Arrow!**

A beam of light slammed into the girl, causing Lilithmon to fall on her face.

"Mizuki Yasu, I would suggest you not try that again, nya."

Mizuki only groaned as a pink catgirl walked up to trio. She was dressed in cream colored robes and her reddish orange eyes stared towards them. Her bow was hanging on her back, ready to be used.

"Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?"

"Kuro Neko knows all who enter mother's realm, nya." Kuro Neko remarked and Mizuki only sighed.

"How does this make any sense?" Byaka remarked and Lilithmon laughed.

"Light and darkness are merely labels given by the countless cosmic observers." Lilithmon answered as her partner stared blankly at her.

"Huh?" Byaka took a deep breath. It was probably something stupid, like the advantages of being trapped in a train over a high school. Not that they were both equally despairing, just equally annoying to be trapped in. After all, being forced to kill one another over and over again did lose it's effectiveness.

"Never mind." Lilithmon's gaze focused on Kuro Neko, who was examining her bow for anything wrong with it."So how are you and your mom?"  
"Pretty good. Things have been hectic in the dark realm due to that stupid jester." Kuro Neko whispered and placed her bow back on her back. "How about you, Luxuria?"

"Let's see… I'm trapped with knight in a high school forced to kill one another for the rest of our lives. That, and my human has a murderous reaper for a girlfriend. In other words, things have gone wonderful for me."

After she was finished speaking, two metal scissors slammed through the mega's skin.

"So you don't like me, lass?" A voice remarked, only to get a 1000 volts from Mizuki. "Then you'll just have to die by my scissors!"

A second bolt immediately homed in, probably sending twice the volts into their aggressor. It was a teenage girl. For some reason, she was dressed in a purple sailor fuku with a red ribbon and a matching very long skirt. For some reason, she had no skin but two long braids of dark purple hair trailed down. Lilithmon only pulled the scissors out, throwing the weapons to the ground.

"Syo, leave them alone." Byaka remarked and the girl known as Syo turned.

"Come on my love, can't I have some fun?" Byaka stared at the ground and sighed.

"No."

"Well you're no fun."

"See?" Lilithmon whispered and Kuro nodded.

"You'll just have to deal with it, my friend." Kuro Neko answered, only for Lilithmon to slam her head against the seat in front of her.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Kyoushi announced, only to get ignored by the large group. She sighed and attempted to go back to sleep once again. Not that she really needed it, judging from the fact that it had been morning when she started. Try as she might, sleep would not come to her. So, she turned her gaze towards the window. Outside, the large tropical landmass was coming into view. Strangely, a large group of the very unimportant character along with a second group containing everyone who's died thus far. For some reason, they were just standing at the edge, possibly to welcome them.

"Okay then." The hive queen thought as the train began to slow down and descended towards the area. As their transport did that, a second train popped into existence heading to the same destination as the first. Only a few minutes later, the two trains stopped and the door opened. Outside, it was your typical tropical greeting, just a bunch of white sand and palm trees. Above, the sun hung among the light blue void. What followed, was a flood of main and supporting characters join up with the dead ones. Strangely, the group immediately headed off, taking almost everyone with them.

"Aren't you coming?"

Victoria only sighed. LadyDevimon was standing at the edge of their landing strip, waiting for her partner to follow right behind.

"Not yet." Victoria answered and switched to her digimon form. "Just go on ahead."

"Suit yourself." LadyDevimon ran back over to the group while Victoria only stood here. The digimon only smiled. It had been too long since the two had really been together. Their last meeting, lasted only a few minutes. Even then, the jester decided to show her face.

Speaking of which, the black cat could hear the screams of said omega. That, along with the sound of gunfire and some sort of magic. She took a deep breath and smiled. It was a teenage girl, dressed in a gray white tank top with black skirt. Long red hair flowed down to her waist, purple and pink ribbons thrown in for some reason. Two red eyes stared towards the digimon as a blue dragon wyvern thing followed right behind.

"No matter how far you go or how long you're gone," Victoria whispered as the girl stood in front of her. "I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, friend." The girl remarked, giving the blackgatomon a hug.

"Go away, Veemon." Victoria remarked, only for the digimon to ignore her.

"Come on, can't we share Chouko?" Veemon answered and Victoria groaned.

"No." At that point, Chouko pulled both of her combat knives out. She debated stabbing one or the other, possibly both of them. She only sighed as Victoria switched back to her human form.

"I doubt we want to be late for this." Victoria explained, motioning for the duo to follow right behind...

* * *

Notes:

I guess you'll have to wait to find who the la-

"You wouldn't forget about us, would you?"

* * *

Izzy only sighed. He wasn't sure how he managed to end with the one person he hated the most, but he did. Somehow, he had ended up with Varia. Which, wouldn't be so bad if the witchmon rip-off didn't suggest every few minutes to jump into a bush and get it on.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Varia announced and the splicer groaned.

"I'm not in the mood, Yolei." The scientist remarked, not in the mood to get his new lab coat dirty. That, along with his spiky red hair. You could never know with a place like this. Varia pulled both of her gladius out, ready to stab the scientist.

"And yet that still doesn't explain why you're here." Varia answered, dusting her green gown off. After, she gave her hair a quick brushing and continued down the path.

"I impressed that cosmic idiot so much, I just needed to be here." Izzy only sighed, cracking a smile.

"Whatever, prodigious." The two made their way up the hill, attempting to catch up...

* * *

Actual Notes:

Chouko literally means "Butterfly Child" in Japanese.

Kuro Neko means "Black Cat in Japanese.

Omega digimon are two ranks higher than normal mega's. Along with that, they're usually only one per a dimension.

And yet, one more character remains. Technically two, before we get meet the organizer of this game.

* * *

Next Time: Only two more to see before the fun begins...


	3. The Many Gears of this Multiverse pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last three characters...

Kaze only sighed. The day up to this point had been pretty shit, but he was fine with that. Some days were just like that. Not that he could call it that. It was more of a string of bad days, starting with the fact he had been referred to in second-person for the entire day. The writer personally preferred third person limited, but was willing to deal with that POV for the moment. But, there was a bigger issue in his mind.

"I must be trapped in one of the works by Miguel Parks." He thought, only for something hard to slam into his skull. Kaze made a quick glance down at himself. His trenchcoat was still there, along with his shirt and pants. His black hair was still in order, complimenting his red eyes. Somehow, he had managed to get his pirate saber back.

"So you're a fellow fanfic hater as well?" The writer turned around, finding himself staring down the barrel of a sniper rifle. The holder of the gun, some teenage boy, seemed more than willing to shoot anyone who got in his way. The boy was dressed in a camo shirt covered by a black vest and a pair of camo pants to go with his shirt. His black hair appeared dirty yet, complimenting his dark green eyes.

"Possibly." Kaze answered and the other boy laughed. "Kaze Jukia."

"Tobi Karnoc, Student of Hope Peak's." Tobi explained and Kaze sighed.

"Exiled." Kaze whispered, taking a deep breath. The gun-toting student didn't need to know, but he was going to tell anyway. "You know, the students that die and/or disappear under mysterious circumstances."

"Neither I or the FFnet viewers have any clue what you're talking about." The two laughed. "Please elaborate."

"My "friends" are currently trapped in some glass structure with some robot car bear thing forcing us to use social skills and be all buddy-buddy." Tobi stared blankly, possibly wondering if the exile's story made sense. "Along with that, I'm part of some mermaid thing's "army"."

"Okay then." Kaze took a deep breath and Tobi smiled.

"Since you told your story," Tobi answered, lowering his gun. "I probably should tell mine."

"That sounds fair." Kaze responded, heading towards the crowd off in the distance. Tobi followed right behind,occasionally making a glance behind them. One could never know what to expect around here.

"So, I and my friends are forced to kill each other in this jungle. We then refuse. As a result, the mastermind shows up and then things got crazy."  
"As in what, exactly?"

"We were travelling across dimensions, two of my "friends" were constantly getting themselves killed, we got a gang of robots and we had some conqueror girl with us. But, it was the second to last place we went where everything changed. It was there, this whole shitstorm started."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. The two undead friends kidnapped some girl, tying her to a bell. Somehow, the girl managed to escape putting a third friend in her place. The bell rang and she was dead."

"In other words, you were played for fools."

Tobi only sighed. Kaze was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Then we were back in the human world. It lulled us into a false sense of security, only for everyone to get kidnapped. After we found ourselves in a similar human world, with not many humans."

After the gunslinger finished his story, a kunai struck his head. For getting hit by sharp metal object, it didn't hurt as much as he expected it too.

"Great. More birds trapped in unlocked cages."

The two boys turned around, finding a third boy leaping through the air. He was probably planning to kick both of them, judging from the sudden slowing down of time and the pose their attacker had chosen to use. So, the two boys did the logical thing one would do in this situation. They moved out of the way, getting their weapons ready. Naturally, their attacker missed and pulled two kunai out. He then charged towards them, proceeding to get shot three times. Somehow, he was still charging towards them.

"Your marksmanship skills are nice change but," The boy remarked and cracked a smile. "You have much to learn in order to be on my level."

Tobi growled, only for the boy to slam his kunai into Kaze's sword. Kaze groaned, knocking both blades back. After, a cold blast of water shot out of the blade and knocked their opponent down.

"So, Rana lives on." The boy remarked, throwing his kunai towards them. "Interesting."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Kaze accused and their opponent laughed.

"If you want to know, go ask Nagia." Kaze slammed the blade into our currently unnamed boy's stomach, only for Tobi to shoot him.

"I'm sorry about. My fic-hating "brother" just had a temporary losing of his mind." Tobi explained and Kaze took a deep breath.

"It's alright. I was just pushing his buttons." The boy remarked, the two boy's gazes focusing on him. He was about their age, maybe even a bit more. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with grey shorts and black boots. His short brown hair appeared smooth and his gray eyes stared back towards them. "Kage, of the dark blades."

"Never heard of them." Kaze remarked, making a quick glance towards his new friend.

"Of course you haven't. You're not supposed to know of our existence."

"Why?" Tobi snickered, only to get slashed by Kage's left kunai.

"Because my friends and I are the reason most of you got to live." Kage then walked away, leaving the writer and the gunslinger to their own devices.

"So, now what?" Tobi asked as the two still stood there, waiting for some mystical sign to come to either one of them.

"We follow him." Kaze answered, sheathing his pirate saber. "It's infinitely better than doing nothing."

"Isn't that what the author wants?"

Kaze only laughed.

"I'll answer your question with a question." Tobi watched, curious what the boy had to say. "What is better: Nothingness or Enjoyment?"

"Enjoyment."

Kaze then headed off, Tobi following right behind. As they headed up the path, patches of stone seemed to appear among the sand. Eventually, the sand stopped and led onto a path of stone. All around them, ruins of building stood. Everything of value had either been looted from the place or was destroyed along with the buildings. Strangely, the only building still intact was a large oval. Why the mysterious perpetrator behind this decided on that building, was currently unknown.

"Seriously, why leave one building and destroy all the rest?" Tobi shouted as they caught a glimpse of the crowd. For some reason, they were all heading towards the oval. Along with that, the path they were taking seemed to lead there also.

"Of course." Kaze remarked, cracking a smile. "All paths have to converge."

Tobi smiled back. Considering how well his day had gone at that point, things were beginning to look up. But things could have gone worse, making this a nice change of pace for him. The two boys then ran down the path, catching up with the rest of the group. On further examination, the stadium appeared to be made from a mishmash of buildings in the area, the leftovers making up the ruins.

"That's just lazy!"

"Valia worked hard on those buildings!"

"How dare you disrespect the drunken slut?!"

A crowd had gathered in front of the oval. For some reason, two doors laid before them. The door on the left was your run-of-the mill oak door with the phrase "Non-Competitors" hanging above it. The door on the right however, was some sandstone slab encrusted with all sorts of gems around the edge. Above, was the phrase "Competitors" carved into the wall. Strangely, the crowd seemed to have a high amount of very unimportant characters holding everyone up. The clones were promptly thrown to the side, allowing the rest of the crowd in. The two headed to the right, watching the door slide up.

"Ready to do this?" Kaze joked and the two laughed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tobi answered and the two headed in.

Inside, the stadium was appeared Greek in origin, judging from the marble columns holding the bleachers up and the painting detailing Complaints girl and Valia as two hideous monsters along with a third person draped in a forest green cloak and hood, attempting to slay the two. Strangely, the black cat stain glass picture was emblazoned on flags hanging from the bleachers. In said bleachers, were all the supporting characters no one cared about at the moment. Standing in the middle, was a line of 18 people. Tobi and Kaze casually strolled up, raising the count to 20. As they did that, a platform began to descend towards them. After a few minutes of waiting and looking up, the platform now stood a few feet above the ground. Standing on said platform, was the girl from the mural.

"Hello, people." The girl announced and everyone groaned. "Before I start, how do you like my throne?"

The girl stepped to the side, revealing her throne. It wasn't that impressive, just a wooden chair covered in some sort of weird light pinkish white fabric.  
"Do any of us look like interior decorators?"

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Get on with it!"

"Is that so?" The girl continued, giggling to herself. "Would you be happy to know that it's made from the flesh of human beings?"  
Blank stares focused on the speaker, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Welcome to Heck, the rest stop for the dead. It would be, if I hadn't used holy on it."

"Is she for real?" Chouko whispered and Victoria shook her head.

"If she were, it still wouldn't make much sense." The hybrid answered. "Not that much of this ever did.  
"But, I doubt any of you care about that. I'm Chaos, the ruler of this realm now. My first declaration, is kill each other!"

"What?" Byaka remarked, pulling his sword out. "I was already doing that beforehand! "  
"Same here!" Syo shouted and began to jump up and down, waving her scissors in the air.

Chaos laughed, her gaze focusing on the rest of the group.

"Why can't you people be like them? Ready to kill at a moment's notice?" Chaos inquired, only to get barrage of projectiles and magic to the face. "So, that is how it's going to be then?"

After Chaos finished speaking, a cage was lowered down. Like the platform, the cage took a ridiculous amount of time to come down. As they waited, the currently eighteen characters pulled some cards out and began to play Texas hold'em. They managed to get through a few hands before the cage finally came down. The cage wasn't anything that interesting, just one of those metal boxes with the four walls made of iron bars. Standing in said cell, was the very unimportant character. For some reason, he was giving a death glare to Chaos.

"If you don't start," Chaos explained as the cell bars suddenly broke free from the two metal plates holding them in. Strangely, the character in the cage just floated there, waiting for his eventual faith. A few seconds passed and the metal poles headed straight towards him. A few of them attempted to head towards the execution and save the cursed character, only to find themselves unable to move their legs. They could only watch as the boy was impaled by each pole. Right below, pink blood and broken bones just fell to the ground with the occasional organ casually floating down. Most of the group covered their eyes, while a few watched on with immense satisfaction. "This could be your faith!"

The platform then began its lengthy ascent up, eventually reaching the top of the stadium in a couple of minutes. Everyone looked among each other, giving a slight nod.

"Let's do this!" They all shouted, smiles forming on their faces. If this was what her majesty wanted, so be it. But, that didn't have to stop them from giving it all and having fun.

**BlackGatomon infusion digivolve too... Selenemon!**

**LadyDevimon infusion digivolve too... LadySucimon!**

**Letorramon infusion digivolve too... AngelicLetorramon!**

**Angewomon infusion digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

**Elena infusion digivolve too... Arresternostmon!**

**Marissa infusion digivolve too... Senshimon!**

**Agumon infusion digivolve too... DutchessGreymon!**

**Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

**Varia overdrive digivolve too... ExaltScorceressmon!**

In Victoria's place, now stood a young woman draped in a purple ballroom gown decorated with violet ribbons and whitish silver moon symbols along with a pair of purple high heels on her feet. Silver moon symbols were imprinted on the back of her hand along with one hanging in her black hair. Her butterfly swords were now hanging to her dress.

LadyDevimon on the other hand, was now dressed in a very revealing black dress that showed off her massive breasts yet tiny bat wings. Her feet were covered in black sandal heels, complimented by her long silver bangs.

Angewomon and Letorramon appeared in their infusion forms, nothing appearing to have changed.

Same could be said about Elena, who was hovering slightly above the ground.

Marissa was now dressed in a pink sailor fuku with a pair of matching arm length gloves and white high heel boots. A golden band with a citrine engraved into it sat on her head, going with her long brown hair. In each hand, was a pinkish silver folding fan.

In her partner's place, stood a greymon dressed in an extravagant orange dress. A gold tiara sat on her head, which looked a little silly on the large dinosaur. Finishing off the look, were her rounded off claws which had been painted really bright pink.

In Veemon's place, now stood a hot pink dragoness. The creature was dressed in plate armor decorated with a flame pattern. Matching opera gloves covered her arms along with a pair of red high heels covered her feet.

For Varia, she was now dressed in her green armor along with her gladius.

After that group finally finished, everyone pulled their weapons out and scattered themselves about the stadium.

"Now that's more like it!" Chaos announced, somehow managing to pop herself some popcorn on the way up. "3...2...1, begin!"

* * *

Notes:

And that's everyone. Only took me, a chapter more than I expected it to take. Next next chapter will have analyzer entries for the digimon.

.

Next time: Useless information!


	4. Who's who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, pretty much...

Welcome to the Who's who for Advent of Chaos. Characters have been organized by fic.

* * *

_FFnet-_

DA03

Victoria & LadyDevimon:

The mysterious blackgatomon-human-slime hybrid originating from DA03. Not much is really known about her, other than her claim that she's been around long before the cycles and her goal to reunite with her former tamer.

[Has appeared in almost every main digitalverse fic in some form or another.]

[The author's favorite character to write.]

.

LadyDevimon, is supposedly the one Kari and Yolei destroyed at the end of 02. Whether or not that's the truth is up for debate. What is known, is that she is Victoria's second one. The first died sometime after chapter 4 of DA04.

[Is a pain in the butt to describe without changing her design.]

[Able to see into the future.]

.

Kage:

Former leader of the Dark Blades, now second-in-command under Kiyu. Like most of the characters here, not much known is known about Kage. What is known is that that he and his teammates (minus Kiyu) were around the same time as Gennai's Order. Whether or not they had a hand with the destruction, is up for debate.

[Can truly be an asshole at times.]

.

Izzy (Evil):

Mad scientist responsible for Mimi and multiple succubi. Other than that, it's believed he's responsible for the creation of many other hybrids and digimon. Why Chaos chose him, is a mystery.

[First appearance since chapter 9 of DA03.]

.

Kuro Neko:

The former Kari Kamiya of her world, now priestess to the Dark Mother. Usually, she can be found on the second floor of the Dark Realm. Occasionally, she does get her hands dirty and helps out.

[Is a PriestessGatomon, which is a despair digimon. Despair as a type focuses on both positive and negative emotions in order to influences the members of this category.

.

Varia:

The former Yolei of a previous cycle. In that timeline, she ruled the digital world with the digimon emperor. Sometime during or after her reign, she travelled to Witchleny. There, she was transformed into a Scorceressmon. Sometime during the fifteenth cycle, she joined Davis Motomiya and Veemon, only to backstab them later. After she disappeared for a while, only for a living void to pull her in. At this point, she is travelling with the void and her friend along with their digimon.

[Killed her own human after he had served his purpose.]

...

Hunters/One More Chance

Ace Resterez & Clara:

The main character of Hunters/One More Chance. Has a short fuse but cares about all of his friends. Well, except for one, but it's a story for another time. Prefers to use his twin katanas to attack.

[First character introduced on my FFnet stuff.

[Has died the third most times out of any character in the digitalverse.

Clara is Ace's sort of useless companion with the habit of getting herself and Ace killed. Other than that, she likes giant chocolate chip cookies. Finally, prefers to use a mix of her kopi's and magic.

[Has died the second most times out of any character in the digitalverse.]

.

Yami-

The black cat of Hunters/One More Chance. Unlike Victoria, she hasn't done anything any use except for starting the chain that led to Jestery's rise. But, considering her presence here, there is a likely chance of her being a big part of future events in One More Chance. Prefers to use a handheld crossbow in battle.

[Claims to be the first black cat. Whether or not this true, who knows.]

...

Project Digital

Nora Karnoc, Letorramon & Angewomon:

The protagonist of Project Digital. He lives in the United States with his parents (who are probably on a trip at the moment). Nora is a big digimon fan, having watched every episode of the dub yet, no episodes of the sub yet. Along with that, his room is decorated with all sorts of digimon merchandise. He and his friends traveled across both the human and digital world, only to be trapped by Jestery in the dream world. According to her, Nora isn't even human or supposed be a part of this. Whether or not those claims are true, are up for debate.

[Has no digivice, but is able to use infusion digivolution. Which, is digivolution via the trading of elemental energies.]

[Has met almost all the protagonists minus Elena and Kaze, before this event.]

Letorramon is Nora's first partner. For some reason, he has the ability to spray poison upon his opponents. Other than that, he can infusion digivolve with Angewomon in order to get AngelicLetorramon.

[Possibly knows more than he lets on?]

[Is actually Nora's second one. The first Letorramon was disintegrated by Jestery.]

Angewomon is Nora's second digimon. At first, she was just a cardboard cut-out that was stolen in order to lure Nora into a limo, which took him to the digital world. Unlike most Angewomon, she is dressed in a far easier outfit to describe. Other than that, she can infusion digivolve with Letorramon in order to get ToxinAngewomon.

[Also a pain in the butt to describe without changing the design.]

[Strangely not vaporised by Jestery.]

...

Digital Adventures Online (DAO)

Elena Yulianna & Carinamon:

The protagonist of DAO. She is an alkonost-arresterdramon hybrid that hatched in the dimension of Drogaciji Academy. As such, she must occasionally return to the academy due to the rules of the dimension. At night, she transforms into her hybrid form, Arresternostmon. While more agile and powerful in this form, she has trouble switching back at times. In her human form, she just attacks with her two kris.

[Daughter of an Alkonost and an Arresterdramon.]

[Considered a "mistake" by Jestery.]

[Can use infusion, but it only seems to power up her hybrid form.]

Carinamon is Elena's digimon partner. Sometime before DAO, she was created in a laboratory by a currently unknown scientist. The lab was raided by the timekeepers, who act as the clean-up crew/repairman of the timelines within the digitalverse. So, they made a deal with her. She would wait as an egg. In exchange, they wouldn't destroy her. Obviously, she chose to take the deal and now she's here.

[For being a scorpion, she holds the wind element.]

[Has some sort of connection to Nora and Letorramon.]

...

A Different Data Squad

Marissa Damon & Lady Agumon:

The protagonist of A Different Data Squad. Marissa is a self proclaimed princess, dressing as such, no matter the occasion. Recently, she found an old castle with her friend Usagi (the former complaints). Which, they declared as Oracha. She doesn't have much in terms of combat abilities, having to rely on Lady Agumon and Coctarimon.

[Supposedly Tai Kamiya from DA03 according to Jestery.]

[Is able to use infusion, but on both her and Lady Agumon.]

Lady Agumon is Marissa's main partner. She claims to have come from the digital world and is on the run from DATS (not that they're much of a problem at the moment). For some reason, this agumon wears make-up. However, Lady Agumon is able to defend herself when infused with Marissa, somehow.

[This is only slightly less weird than Swaggy McSwaggypants, the pants-wearing agumon.]

* * *

AO3-

Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story (JAFRS)/JAFRS: Apocalypse Life

Jestery:

The possibly crazed prankster ruler of both the Dream World and DAO. She has the habit of speaking of herself and others in third-person. She claims to be an omega digimon, making her the strongest character in this. Along with that, she claims to be the daughter of LadyDevimon and Piedmon.

[Did you find the easter egg hidden in chapter 1?]

.

Tobi Karnoc:  
A master of Call of Duty. He also hates fanfiction. That's pretty much everything there is too know about him. In battle, he uses his sniper rifle to hit foes from afar. Occasionally, he'll call in a missile strike to strike everyone.

[I'm not joking, that's seriously everything known about him.]

.

Mizuki Yasu:

A talented mage/coder who prefers to be on her own. She is known for her brews and remedies. But, she has a tendency to be cold and/or cruel to others. Her fighting style consists mostly of magic spells and the occasional summon.

[Name means "beautiful moon peace".]

[Partially knows the truth of the worlds.]

...

Digital Despair/Super Digital Despair 2

Junko "Chouko" Enoshima & Veemon:

The main character of Digital Despair. Not much is known about her, other than the fact she is not Rika Nonaka. In actuality, she is the holder of the digi-egg of despair. She is supposedly the savior of her classmates, not that her classmates would agree. Other than that, she is cautious of people. This probably from her time being trapped in a high school where people are constantly killing one another. In combat, she prefers to use her combat knives,

[Originally partner to Victoria.]

[Has Victoria's first D-3 in her possession.]

Veemon is Junko's partner. Unlike most Veemon, she seems to eat far less. Other than that, she is one few digimon capable of armor digivolution. Through armor digivolving, she can become Draoniamon.

[Was with Junko around the same time as Victoria.]

.

Byakuya "Byaka" Togami & Lilithmon:

A friend/enemy to Junko. He was once a great hero that saved the two worlds from the reapers, a species of digital-like creatures from the dark realm whose only desire is to kill. Now, he is but a shadow of his former self. Strangely, he is very willing to kill, which is easy way to get yourself in deep trouble when you're surrounded by just as crazy people. In battle, he uses his sword to tear his enemies apart.

[Partially caused the events of DA04 ch 2.]

[Met Azulongmon once, for some reason...]

Lilithmon is Byaka's companion. She has a habit of streaking around wherever she goes, only wearing clothes when the situation requires it. Before Digital Despair, she graduated from Demon Lords Academy or DLA. Whether or not she got any additional training, is unknown.

[Lilithmon is the third digimon that's really hard to describe without changing her design. If you want to see her usual design, I suggest you check out chapter 10 of DA03.]

.

Syo:

Byaka's crazy reaper girlfriend. According to her, she and Byaka are connected somehow. She kills people for food, which makes absolutely no sense. She is known for impaling people with her scissors. Even then, she has racked up the most kills in Digital Despair.

[One of the most dangerous characters in Digital Despair.]

[Scissors appear to be regular metal ones, yet are strong enough to break bone.]

...

Drogaciji Academy

Rantha Kaolin:

The main protagonist of Drogaciji Academy. He is a summoner, using his magical book-naginata to bring forth his creatures. At the moment, he has a russian bird siren known as Alkonost, a ball of energy named Messenger and the naginata itself called Shibusa. He is hated by Jestery, mostly due to Alkonost fucking Nora's Arresterdramon. Prefers to use a mix of summons and his naginata in combat.

[Is the only non-fanfic protagonist here.]

[One of Elena's guardian.]

.

Hilda Scarborugh:

A reanimated nude corpse and Rantha's friend. She is quite proficient with throwing knives, carrying a few different varieties on her at all times. All Hilda ever wears is a brown belt with a pouch to hold her knives. While fighting, she prefers to use said knives to attack anyone who comes in her way.

[Is technically dead yet, was still allowed to complete.]

[Strangely not bitter about dying.]

[Elena's other guardian.]

The Mutual Social Skills Game of Friendship

Kaze Jukia:

The protagonist of The Mutual Social Skills Game of Friendship. Ironically, Kaze prefers to be rude and do stupid stuff. Yet, he is willing to meet new people. He's part of the Exiles, a group of students considered too dangerous to be part of the regular school. Strangely, he's part of the Aquatic Armada led by Nagia the mermiamon. In combat, he uses his pirate sabre along with it's water abilities.

[Usually refers to himself in second person.]

[Mermaimon is not a misspelling. I just feel that I have to point it out here and now.]

…

Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds

Kyoushi Maiyuti:

The hive queen of Bonessa. Her only goal at the moment is for her friends to drown within the honey of despair, a sweet yet intoxicating liquid created from positive and negative emotions. Interestingly, it can only be found in Bonessa. In combat, she has her magical flute, which supposedly has very dangerous powers.

[Current form not her true one?]

[Quite manipulative.]

[Last character!]

Notes:

And there you have it. All twenty character profiles. Hopefully, this clears some things up about them.

.

Next time: Kill or be killed...


	5. Battle of Adventurers pt 1

 

_Scanning..._

**Selenemon**

**Overdrive/Super Ultimate, Despair**

**Special Moves: Moon Inferno, Moon Inferno Slash, Butterfly Illusion, Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: Do we seriously have to do these?**   
**The author: Yes.**

**Chaos: Fuck you! I want to watch all your precious characters tear each other apart.**

**The author: Why thank you! When the time comes to decide your punishment, I’ll take that into consideration.**

_Scanning…_

**LadySucimon**

**Mega, Despair**

**Special Moves: Suci Wing, Suci Temptation, Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: Yay! Another fucking despair digimon!**

**The author: Then you try to create your own type then.**

_Scanning..._

**Senshimon**

**Champion, Data**

**Special Moves: Beauty Senshi Slash and Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: Finally!**

**Usagi: Are you sure?**   
**Chaos: Shut it, you depowered bug!**

_Scanning…_

**DutchessGreymon**

**Champion, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Heart Flame, Tail Whack, Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: What a stupid idea!**

**Usagi: Says the bitch who dresses the same as me.**

**Chaos: Do you really want to try me?**

**Scanning…**

**Draoniamon**

**Champion, Despair**

**Special Moves: Draonia Blaze, Draonia Slash, Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: You lied!**

**The author: Usagi didn’t. You’re just delirious.**

**Chaos: I challenge you to a duel.**

**The author: Maybe another time.**

_Scanning…_

**ExaltScorceressmon**

**Overdrive/Super Ultimate, Despair**

**Special Moves: Adv. Rune Magic, Binta**

**.**

**Chaos: What’s Binta? Ow!**

**The author: Binta is japanese for slap.**

**Chaos: Screw both of you!**

**The author: Maybe I should just throw you back into the pit again.**

**Chaos: Not that it would fix anything.**

* * *

 

At first, everyone stood there, waiting for someone to act. After a minute or two of silence, Chaos did some hand signals, only to find some girl dressed in a green sundress and brown sandals standing before her. Long brown hair trailed down to her waist and a pair of green eyes stared towards her.

“So, one of the great lesbians has decided to show her face.” She announced, possibly ready to kill everyone here with her own two hands. “Usagi Renja.”

“So you’re the one who took Valia down?” Usagi accused and Chaos laughed.

“She was quite a pushover, but her skin made quite an excellent throne.” Chaos answered, kicking Usagi into the stands. “You will too, once this is all over and done.”

Down below, the action had begun to pick up. Ace and Varia were currently squaring off with Izzy, who was far less defenseless than they expected.

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

**Gale Bird!**

A wyvern shaped flame with a lightning horn shot out of the magical girl’s blades, followed by Ace’s bird projectile. The two attacks quickly converged, creating a larger wyvern with it’s lightning horn sitting on a large twister. Izzy only stood there, cracking a smile.

“It’s funny to me.” Izzy answered as he was struck by the whirlwind wyvern attack. “When I first met you two, you were mere mortals unsure of your paths.”

The scientist clapped his hands together and pulled them back, now holding an orb of electricity in each hand

“Now look at yourselves. You’ve grown immensely in all that time.” Ace and Clara looked among each other.

**Hidden Art: Electro Clockwork Cutter!**

The balls of electricity shot out of his hands, morphing into a massive gear, brimming with electricity. The two hunters looked at each other, giving a slight nod. Ace ran over to Clara, his katanas glowing with blue energy. As that happened, Clara’s kopi’s glowed with yellow energy. Somehow, the gears had still not targeted onto them. Strangely, they seemed to be spinning, possibly to charge up.

**Combo: Gale Wyvern Destroyer!**

Unlike their previous attack, this time multiple wyverns had appeared. Strangely, they were shooting whirlwinds instead of lightning. The twisters connected with gears, tearing the two piece of machinery apart. Izzy only stood there. Ace immediately walked over, taking a deep breath.

“Good fight, man.” Ace whispered and shook his opponent’s head.

“It was more of a one-sided, but sure.” The scientist answered, allowing his opponent to stab him through the heart. The hunter immediately pulled the katana out, sheathing it.

“Any other day, I would have brought you a hot drink maybe a chocolate chip cookie. But, today is not that day.”

He and Varia turned around, heading off to find their next opponent.

**Izzy Izumi has been eliminated! 19 competitors remain!**

“I think we could have chosen someone better to face.”

Elena groaned. On the other side of the stadium, she and Carinamon were taking on Nora and his duo of digimon.

**Gale Sting!**

**Memory Blast!**

A yellow beam shot out from Elena’s head and into Nora’s chest. Nora stumbled back a few steps only to regain his balance. At the moment, his entire body felt like a thousand hammers were slamming against it. This probably wasn’t helped by his total lack of any combat moves whatsoever. His gaze turned towards his two partners. For some reason, the two were playing go fish and drinking lemonade.

“Hey!” The chosen announced, getting the attention of the two numbskulls. “This is battle time, not playtime!”

A few seconds later, A bucket of flaming water appeared, with it’s contents immediately dumping onto Nora.

“Silly Nora!” Jestery announced, possibly waiting for one of them to pick the other up. In the meantime, she was dancing a jig while summoning buckets. “It’s always playtime!”

Eventually, the angel and the turtle shoved the cards away and walked over to their master, finally noticing their opponent.

**Toxin Arrow!**

**Holy Spray!**

Carinamon quickly fell, reverting back to a digi-egg. Elena only growled and charged towards AngelicLetorra, ready to have some turtle meat.

**Memory Blast!**

The beam once again shot out from Elena, slamming into AngelicLetorramon. The turtle’s body flew into the wall, leaving behind an empty shell.

“Yes.” Elena thought as ToxinAngewomon slammed her hands together, pulling a blade made of something. What exactly, she didn’t want to find out. She made a quick glance down at herself. She had taken quite a beating, but could still fight in her other form. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, Elena was back in her human form. She pulled both of her kris out, slamming them into the angel’s blade.

“Crud.” Nora thought, running towards his remaining partner. “I got to pull something out in order to defeat her!”  
He dug into his pockets, pulling out a VHS labeled “Kenlei sex tape vol 3”, some book labeled “The digital tome” and a switchblade. The weapon wasn’t anything special, just a spring operated knife that Jestery had probably stolen from one of her friends, If she even had any at all.

What followed were Jestery’s non-competing friends dropping in and beating the crap out of Nora. They were a strange bunch of people, consisting of a catgirl, a succubi (probably named Daisy), two robot bears and a guy eating a sandwich. Add in the idiot leader that led them and the people competing, there were at least eighteen people down there. All of which, were promptly kicked back to their stands by Chaos allowing Elena and ToxinAngewomon to see the damage done. Where Nora had stood, was just a bunch of parts.

“What the fuck?” ToxinAngewomon announced as she stared over her master. “How does that make any sense?”

Her gaze focused on Elena, who was still staring at the body.

**Toxin Arrow!**

The angel aimed for the head and fired. The arrow flew out of her glove bow thing and through the hybrid’s head. The ultimate took a deep breath and walked away. Elena only stumbled back, falling to the ground with pink blood squirting out

Elena Yulliana and Carinamon have been eliminated! 18 competitors remain!

As ToxinAngewomon recomposed herself, a new battle begun.

**Priestess Arrow!**

The catgirl cocked the arrow back and released, watching the arrow fly towards it target. As the projectile headed towards the witch, a bolt of lightning struck it. As a result, the projectile blew up midway through its flightpath.

“Hey! That isn’t fair, nya!” Kuro Neko shouted and Mizuki laughed.

“Did you really expect that work?” Mizuki answered and Kuro gave her the “look”. All that got the priestess, was a burnt face and the laughter of the spectator. “Once again, I repeat my question.”

“Yes.” Mizuki looked up, only for a large octopus to fall on top of her. “A dark realm summoning contract of course, Nya!”

Mizuki pulled the octopus off of her, snarling at her opponent.

“How does that even count as summon?” Mizuki accused as a second creature landed on her. This time, it was a small brown bear similar to that of a stuffed animal. “That too!”  
“No rules, nya!” The bear then jumped onto Mizuki’s back, snapping it’s jaw onto the mage’s neck. Mizuki attempted to pull the creature away, only to find her hands being held down by the octopus. ”Game over, Nya.”

Mizuki Yasu’s head then snapped, falling to the floor. Pink blood immediately gushed out from the now headless neck.

**Mizuki Yasu has been eliminated! 17 competitors remain!**

“You tried, kitty. But, that was all you did. Try.” A voice remarked, a loud bang echoing across the stadium.

The priestess turned around, only to get a bullet to the brain.

**Kuro Neko has been eliminated! 16 competitors remain!**

The shooter in question, Tobi Karnoc rolled his eyes. no one had asked if he wanted to be part of this. But, he would have to go along to get along.  He spinned himself around, firing his gun off once. The gunslinger waited a few seconds and got no response. So, he repeated this action, getting the same result. Just, as he was about to do it a third time, a throwing knife managed to get lodged into his gun. Tobi only groaned, placing his free hand on the knife. What followed, was the bladed weapon sudden becoming engulfed in a thick green mucus.

“Yuck!” He announced, only for the mucus to climb up his hand and leave behind spotless bone. Three or four knives slammed into his body, more mucus appearing on his body. A few seconds later, only a pristine skeleton remained.

**Tobi Karnoc has been eliminated! 15 competitors remain!**

“I think I prefer you this this way.” Hilda remarked as a purple flame headed towards her. She threw a knife towards it, only to have it disintegrate and the flame grow bigger. The skeleton only sweared under her breath, throwing a few throwing knives glowing with blue energy. This time, the two attacks only negated each other, Hilda’s gaze immediately focused on Victoria, quite ready to kick the hybrid in the groin.

“Pussy cat got your tongue?” The paradox taunted, only for her opponent to run over to her.

“Shut up, inquisitor.” Victoria answered, slamming her butterfly swords into Hilda. “You never did give Mrs Fluffikins back.”

Hilda held her free hand to her forehead.

“Couldn’t you have just bought another one?” Hilda taunted, dodging Victoria’s latest barrage of sword swings. “It was just a little doll, simple eno-”

**Binta!**

While normally a slap wouldn’t be that powerful, add in the butterfly sword and Victoria’s power level, you get an attack capable of killing all sorts of creatures across the digitalverse. Hilda only fell backwards, collapsing into a pile of bones.

**Hilda Scarborugh has been eliminated! 14 competitors remain!**

After the announcement, Yami walked over to her rival. Somehow, she had still managed to not to fight anyone up to that point.

“Let’s settle this, shall we?” Yami inquired, crossbow still in hand.

“I thought you would never ask.” Victoria answered, motioning for LadySucimon to come back over to her. For some reason, the demonic mega had been chatting with Mrs. Sextape over something important.

“Can’t this just wait?” LadySucimon asked and finally noticed Yami.

“No.” The black cat answered and her partner sighed.

**Suci Wing!**

**Moon Inferno!**

A group of bats shot out of LadySucimon’s hands, followed by Victoria’s large purple fireballs. Yami only rolled out of the way, firing a few bolts off. The two digimon only ducked, only to get a bolt to the stomach.

“You claim to be the original me,” Victoria shouted, the two hybrid’s gazes locking on to each other. “And yet, you fight completely different from me. How does that make sense?”

“Things change, Victoria.” Yami whispered. “That is the way the world works.”

**Holy Frost!**

A white wind shot out of Yami’s crossbow, heading right towards Victoria

**Moon Inferno!**

A fourth large fireball then appeared, it’s flight path heading straight towards Yami’s attack. After a few seconds of just waiting, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other out in the process. Yami only sighed, throwing a small blue ball at Victoria’s feet. Instinctively, the super ultimate attempted to kick the object away, only to find herself encased within a block of ice.

“May the gods forsake you, Victoria.” Yami whispered and then grabbed onto LadySucimon with her free hand. “You too, LadySucimon.”

The hybrid pointed her crossbow towards the mega’s face and fired. The bolt shot out of the crossbow and into LadySucimon’s face. Yami then released her grip, allowing the digimon to fall to the ground. LadySucimon just laid there, pink blood gushing out of her wound. Her killer then turned, ready to finish off the other one. Only to find an empty block of ice.

“Looking for me?” Victoria answered, waving towards her opponent.

“How?” Yami accused. Somehow, Victoria had managed to get out of a magical ice trap without a scratch.

**Butterfly Illusion!**

Victoria only stood there, waiting for Yami to strike.

“Nice try, Victoria.” Yami fired her crossbow off once more, only to watch the bolt harmlessly pass through. “What?”

“You were right, Yami.” Victoria then stabbed her butterfly swords through Yami, immediately pulling them out. “Things change. But, only by embracing those changes can you succeed.”

**Yami has been eliminated! 13 competitors remain!**

* * *

 

Notes:

In actuality, Binta is really only used by Angewomon and LadyDevimon. But, it sounded like a logical thing for all digimon (with appendages) to do.

.

Next Time: Even more people die, pretty much.


	6. Battle of Adventurers pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death...

**Yami has been eliminated! 13 competitors remain!**

Kage snickered. As much as he wanted to be the one snuff out the original Victoria, the other one still remained. But, she was a challenge for later. At the moment, he was taking on Kyoushi. Which, was surprisingly more one-sided then he expected. He hadn't even scored a single hit upon her yet, while his opponent just skated around and landed a few blows upon him.

"If you were a soldier in my army, you wouldn't last two minutes." Kyoushi declared as a kunai headed towards her. She merely swiped it away, launching it up into the sky. A few seconds later, the blade was embedded into the floor.

"Fuck you." Kage answered and the hive queen laughed. As much as she wanted to make him one of her many slaves, it wasn't an option at the moment. She pulled her flute out, beginning to play out a tune that sounded like that of a cat puking it's meal out. Then a large swarm of anthro bee warrior things materialised into existence. "Shit."

His once casual walk quickly morphed into a full-on sprint. The bees gave chase as Kyoushi summoned a few more swarms in. He dug into his pocket, pulling some sort of clicker out. He clicked the button, causing the dark blade's old jalopy along with all the dark blades inside.

"What?" Kyoushi announced as bullets began to bounce along the stadium, As that happened, Kage got up on top, pulling a rocket-propelled shark launcher out of nowhere. "How is that fair?"

The platform slowly descended, giving the still living opponents a short coffee/tea break.

"All I said was kill each other." Chaos announced as the platform made it's full ascent back up. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You heard the woman." Kage announced as Kyoushi still stood there. The jalopy then headed off, slamming through as many bee warriors as possible. Then, Kage fired the shark gun, watching the shark grab onto his opponent and gobble them up.

**Kyoushi has been eliminated! 12 competitors remain!**

"We are the dark blades, changers of fate! Bow before us and we shall spare you from from this place!" Their leader announced as the bee warriors flew off, only to get metal poles impaled through them.

"I will believe when I see it." A voice remarked as Chouko and Draoniamon headed towards the jalopy. "For it is but a mere claim, backed with no evidence."

**Draonia Blaze!**

Multiple red fireballs shout out from the dragoness, slamming into the jalopy. The vehicle promptly exploded, leaving just Kage standing there. The boy pulled then pulled two kunai out, wielding them as if they were knives.

"I'll show you proof!" Kage shouted, running towards his opponent. Chouko only did the same, possibly to annoy him. As the two got within striking distance, Kage threw his kunai at Chouko. She only ducked, slamming her weapons into him. This was then followed by a few more fireballs from Draoniamon, who was also approaching the two at a quite quick pace.

**Kunai Rain!**

Kage then jumped into the air, throwing down a few dozen kunai at Chouko. Chouko groaned, attempting to block as many kunai as she could from hitting her. Eventually, the rain of tiny blades did stop, only due to Kage finally running out of them after the twelfth barrage.

"If that's your proof," Chouko taunted as Draoniamon reached them. "You really need some help."  
She then gave her partner a quick glance, getting a slight nod. Draoniamon then threw her human up into the air, allowing Chouko to land on Kage.

"Fate isn't something you control. Instead, it is based on your prior actions and their consequences."

Chouko slammed both blades into her opponent's body, immediately jumping off. A few seconds later, pink blood spewed out and Kage fell into it.

**Kage has been eliminated! 11 competitors remain!**

"So Mr gung-ho fell? It's one less person I have to deal with." Kaze remarked and cracked a smile. While he had only met Kage mere minutes before, he didn't really like him. It probably wasn't helped by the fact the dark blades member had attacked him and Tobi before the deathmatch started.

"Hey, aren't you going to take me on?"

The exiled writer turned around, finding Marissa and DutchessGreymon standing before him.

"Damn you, Miguel Parks!" Kaze announced, only for the princess and her dino to stare blankly at him.

"What are you even talking about?" Marissa asked and Kaze ignored her.

"None of your business." Kaze then ran towards his opponent, only to get launched into the wall on the other end of the stadium by the princess.

"Is that so?" Marissa jumped onto DutchessGreymon, the two heading right towards Kaze.

"Fuck." Kaze thought as he noticed the dino and princess heading towards him. He looked down at his saber. "Well sword, you're my only hope."

He held his saber in front of him, waiting for DutchessGreymon to approach. A few seconds later, the opposing duo were charging towards him.

"I guess this is the end of you!" Marissa announced, only for Kaze to stab DutchessGreymon's left leg. The blade then shot out of the dino's leg, spraying it with a beam of water similar to that of a fireman's hose. Somehow, Kaze was still holding onto the blade. "Hey!"

As a result, DutchessGreymon fell over on her left side.

"Looks like your dino took an arrow to the knee." Marissa screamed, kicking her opponent in the groin. Kaze responded with a low swing to her knees, knocking her back a tiny bit.

**Beauty Senshi Slash!**

Marissa slammed her folding fans into Kaze's neck, cutting it in one foul swoop. The head immediately fell to the ground, frozen with shock. The rest of his limp body followed right after, oozing with pink blood.

**Kaze Jukia has been eliminated! 10 competitors remain!**

"Half-way mark!"

Varia groaned. At the moment, she was taking on Jestery. Which, wouldn't be that much of a hassle if Jestery didn't wish every hit that Varia managed to get away.

"Varia needs to have a little fun." Jestery remarked and Varia grabbed onto the jester's neck, attempting to choke her. "Jestery wishes for Varia to stop choking her!"

Varia released her grip and took a few steps back. After, she pulled her gladius back out. It was probably her fifth or sixth attempt at this point. She had tried a variety of techniques on the jester, to no avail.

"How is this fair?" The witchmon rip-off announced, only for Jestery to laugh.

"Varia really expected this to be fair?"

"Possibly?"

"Varia expects too much."

Jestery pulled her hat off, slamming it into Varia. Like Kaze, Varia was strangely flung to the other side of the stadium. Jestery then placed her hat back on and waited.

**Holy: Shield!**

A golden shield formed around her, ready to withstand whatever Jestery could throw at her. In this case, cartoon anvils and safes. Varia took another deep breath. She couldn't keep it up much longer. But, she had used most of her offensive rune combinations along with her one healing rune. The only one left, was a new one. During her time with Davis, the two had discovered an old cave, where the rune was located. Paintings of ancient digimon, capable of time travel were plastered about it,

**Maste: Blade!**

Both of her gladius now glowed with grey energy and Varia smiled. She had expected her blades to either be flung backwards or catapulted forwards in time. She headed back towards Jestery, making sure not to get hit by an anvil or a safe.

"Yay! Varia has returned to play with me!" Jestery began to clap as Varia reached her. "What's that Varia got?"

Varia swung both of her gladius at her opponent, slamming them right through her stomach. She then followed it up with some slashes to her legs, head and whatever body parts she missed in the past strikes. Once she was done, there was no sign of Jestery.

**Jestery has been eliminated! 9 competitors remain!**

"I guess we're the last three to fight."

Rantha stared at Byaka and Lilithmon.

"Messenger, come forth from the void!" Rantha announced, causing a ball-shaped orb of light to appeared beside him.

"Ooh! Dead man's volley!" Syo added as Rantha slammed his naginata into the summon. The summon flew through the air, reaching Syo. Syo slammed the creature with her scissors, knocking it over Byaka. Byaka slammed his sword into it and missed. As per the rules of this, Syo impaled in a half-dozen places and left him to die.

**Byaka Togami has been eliminated! 8 competitors remain!**

"Ready?" Syo inquired and Rantha nodded. He slammed Messenger into Syo. Somehow, this gave the reaper thing little time to react. As a result, she turned a pile of black goop. Strangely, the tune "Ding-Dong the witch is dead" began to play for a few seconds.

**Syo has been eliminated! 7 competitors remain!**

"Oh yeah!" Rantha announced as Chouko ran towards him. "What's your problem?"

"Let's see... " Chouko remarked, slamming her combat knives into Rantha's naginata. "This is a death match, meaning everyone has to die."

"In that case." Rantha answered, knocking his opponent against the wall. "Alkonost, come forth from the void!"

Messenger then exploded in a flash of light with a large falcon-like bird with a rainbow-colored plumage. Alkonost gave a few squawks, only to get "the look" from it's master.

"Seriously?" Chouko accused as Draoniamon approached at a quite rapid pace.

"Do your stuff, girl."

Alkonost then soared up into the air, heading over to Draoniamon.

**Draonia Blaze!**

Draoniamon launched a few fireballs off, only for the bird to dodge her projectiles. Once the two were spitting distance, Alkonost opened it's mouth and screamed. Chouko and Rantha only watched as the hot pink dragoness kneeled before the bird, waiting for further instructions.

"Draoniamon, attack Chouko."

Draoniamon nodded, pulling her longswords out.

"Draoniamon, stop this at once!" Chouko announced, only to get a blank stare from her partner. The tamer only sighed, slamming her knives into the digimon. Or she would have, if Rantha hadn't slammed the blade of his naginata through her chest.

"Oops!" Rantha remarked as Alkonost devoured Chouko's corpse,

"What is your next order, master Rantha?"

"Your services are done."

Draoniamon kneeled before the summoner, reverting back to Veemon.

"Thank you!" The digimon announced and skipped along the wall of the stadium.

Toxic Blade!

A blade of solid green slammed into wyvern, causing the dragon to explode into confetti.

**Chouko has been eliminated! 6 competitors remain!**

"Looks like your master dead, Victoria." Varia announced, making a taunting face towards Victoria The black cat only sighed and ran towards her opponent. "Time for you to join to her."

Varia swung her gladius at the super ultimate, only to connect with nothing.

"I think I could say the same about you." Victoria answered, stabbing her butterfly swords into the magical girl.

**Dark Fryer!**

A large purple flame engulfed Varia, turning her into some chicken fingers. Victoria then picked the pieces up and ate them.

**Varia has been eliminated! 5 competitors remain!**

Coincidentally, a hawkmon slammed into the stadium right after she did this.

.

In the distance, a figure watched. He was dressed like all the other protagonists, white t-shirt with a pair of shorts. His blonde hair was cut short, complimenting his green eyes. Two longswords hung on his back, along with a white boomerang sitting right above it.

Hovering slightly overhead, was a hawk. There wasn't really anything special about the hawk, other than it having one red and one green eye. Beside the hawk, was an average crow. Like the hawk it was pretty average, other than it having one purple and one dark blue eye. He made a quick glance to his two birds, who gave a slight nod. The three immediately headed off, ready to fight...

* * *

Notes:

Yes, I realize this chapter could have been better. But, it was still fun to write.

.

Next Time: The final five duke it out as a mysterious boy approaches...


	7. Battle of Adventurers pt 3

Marissa sighed. After her near experience with death, she needed to be more careful. Which, sounded off for her to say. At the moment, she had decided to take on ToxinAngewomon.

**Toxin Arrow!**

The ultimate loaded an arrow into her glovebow and fired. The projectile headed towards Marissa, only for it miss.

“Could you just hold still?” ToxinAngewomon accused and Marissa laughed.

“Because that wouldn’t be a fitting death for a princess.” The princess remarked, making a face directed towards the angel.

“Bring it on!”

Marissa charged towards the angel. As she did that, arrows covered in an unknown toxin were fired her way. While it would be cool to know what said toxin is, she was pretty sure that it wasn’t anything nice.

**Defense Poison!**

A green circle of goop materialised around ToxinAngewomon and Marissa stopped.

“Beat that.” ToxinAngewomon remarked and the princess took a few steps back. Then she did a running jump towards her opponent, performing a barrage of kicks and slashes from her fan. She then landed on the ground, giving a bow. “Oh, so graceful and beautiful! How much longer are you going to perpetuate this?”

“Perpetuate what?”

“That you’re a goddamn princess.”

“I am!” Marissa dug her digivice out. “Reload, Kokatorimon!”

DutchessGreymon’s corpse disappeared, with a giant white bird taking it’s place.

“So you got another one, big deal.” Kokatorimon walked over to the two, towering over both Marissa and ToxinAngewomon. “Fuck.”

Kokatorimon scooped the angel up and proceeded to use her as a stick to draw lines. Once he was finished, the bird flung his toy into the sky. Marissa gave the digimon a thumbs-up and headed off to find her next opponent. A few seconds later, ToxinAngewomon fell back to earth and landed head first in the ground.

**Nora Karnoc has been eliminated! 4 opponents remain!**

“Hey! Our odds just improved!” Varia announced as she and Ace charged towards Victoria.

“There is no such thing as odds.” Victoria answered as she and Ace locked blades. “I expected you too to know that.”

“What, you’re still mad about what happened?”  
“Mad, no. Still holding a grudge, possibly.”

“Huh?”

“In other words, I’m not mad but I am at the same time.”

**Gale Bird!**

The gaseous bird shot of the hunter’s katanas, slamming into his opponent. Victoria snarled, slamming her butterfly swords even harder into Ace’s katanas.

“It’s funny how much time changes some things and leave other things the same.” Victoria remarked as the two traded sword slashes. “You have changed greatly and yet, you’re still the same person who wanted to catch me all that time ago.”

Ace gave a her brief glance, confused by her response.

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

The hunter then jumped out of the way, allowing Varia to shoot her attack off.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you matter.” The wyvern construct then connected with Victoria’s butterfly swords, giving the hybrid a jolt of electricity. The two snickered and continued with their swordfight. ”It’s said that all who cross paths have a reason for doing so.”

“I guess that explains all the people I now have to work with.” Ace remarked, knocking one of Victoria’s butterfly blades away. Victoria only sighed. There were only four of them left and only one could win this. At this point, she was running out of energy. While normally this wouldn’t be a bad thing, it seemed to be in greater effect than usual. As they fought, Ace’s movement with his katanas seemed to getting quicker while Victoria’s movement with her butterfly swords began to slow down. “Are you alright?”

“No.” Victoria whispered as she began to stumble about. “Just kill me now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Ace dug both katanas into Victoria’s heart, immediately pulling them out. The two only watched as the hybrid fell to the ground, a smile plastered on her face.

**Victoria Arcana has been eliminated! 3 competitors remain!**

“So are you going doing the same thing you did to me as the last one who crossed your path?” Marissa accused, her opponent currently attempting “the death via stare” method. At the moment, she was taking on Rantha, since Ace and Clara were occupied with Victoria at that moment.

Beauty Senshi Slash!

Marissa ran towards the summoner, slamming her folding fans into him. Somehow, there appeared to be no battle damage on Rantha’s naginata.

“Ha.” Rantha remarked, slamming his naginata into his opponent, knocking Marissa down. Marissa only got back, quickly dusting herself off.

“Bring it on!” The princess announced and ran back towards her opponent, only for Rantha to chop her head off in one swoop. The rest of her body then exploded. No one was sure why, but it did.

**Marissa Damon has been eliminated! Only two competitors remain!**

“So we’re the last ones then.” Ace remarked and headed towards Rantha, with Varia following right behind. Rantha did the same, with Alkonost sitting on his shoulder.

**Combo: Gale Wyvern Destroyer!**

The group of wyverns reappeared, shooting off cyclones brimming with electricity. As that happened, Alkonost flapped it’s wings and flew towards the opponents. As is was about to reach them however, a stray boomerang struck the russian bird siren thing. Strangely, the creature then began to plummet to the earth.

“Alkonost, return to the void” Rantha announced and Alkonost disappeared. He then sighed, turning to face Ace and Clara. “I’ll get you for that!”

The summoner then charged towards to the hunter and his magical girl, unfazed by the lightning tornadoes that he ran through.

“Do either of us look capable of throwing a piece of wood that perfectly?” Varia answered as she launched a wyvern to intercept Rantha. The wyvern shot out of her kopi’s, slamming into Rantha. But, it appeared to do no damage to him, not even fazing him at all. “I guess you’re not in the mood to listen.”

As Rantha reached the pair, he swung his naginata back. Once he was in striking distance, he swung it into Ace. Ace only ducked, slashing the summoner with his katanas. As Ace did that, Varia slammed their opponent with whatever magic she still had left.

“No offense, man.” Ace whispered, kicking Rantha to the ground. A few stabs later, Rantha fell to the ground.

**Rantha Kaolin has been eliminated! Ace and Clara win!**

The duo stood there, waiting for Chao’s platform to come down.

“Is this real?” Ace remarked and Clara looked at him.

“Yes.” Clara looked at him. “We’ve died enough to definitely deserve this.”

“Well you might die at least once more.”

The two turned around, finding the guy from the last chapter’s end sequence standing before them.

“Who the fuck are you?” Clara answered and the person laughed.

“Auran, the first hero.” Auran remarked as his hawk and crow companions caught up to him.

“Doesn’t ring a bell at all.” Ace answered and Auran smiled. “What do you want?”

“I offer a gift.” Auran offered, giving his bird a slight nod.

“What sort of gift?”

“The gift of life.”  
“Huh?”

“In exchange for the lives of my companions and I, your friends lives shall be returned to them.”  
“Sounds good, I guess.”

“You’re serious?”

“You should have just sacrificed yourself already. Neither I or the readers have any reason to care about you.”

Auran sighed, whispering something under his breath. As he whispered, his body exploded into a ball of energy. A few seconds later, his birds did the same. The three balls of energy then circled around the arena, dusting the fallen with magical dust. However, it’s still unknown whether or not said dust cause hallucinations to the dusted.

“What happened?”

“I guess we’ve been brought back.”

“Duh, nya.”

“It could be worse.”

“You just had to say it.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

One by one, the competitors stood back up. Even the time-displaced Jestery reappeared, with all her body parts in the proper places.

After everyone had disappeared, the three energy balls faded away. Coincidentally, this was at the exact same time Chaos’s platform reached the ground.

“Hey, you’re all supposed to be dead!” The organizer announced, Ace heading right towards her. “Now what?”

**Gale Bird!**

The bird-shaped projectile immediately slammed into Chaos, knocking her off the platform. Ace immediately climbed aboard, grabbing the microphone sitting on the throne.

“Hello!” He announced, getting a mix of shouts and boos. “You probably don’t know me. But, I’m Ace Resterez.”

“Boo!”

“Get on with it!”

“I love you!”

“Who cares?”

“But, I need your help to kick her ass!” The hunter announced as Chaos approached.

Celebration filled the stadium as everyone seemed to get up from their seats, heading towards the bottom of the stands.

“Stop this at once.” Chaos announced, pulling microphone out of Ace’s hands. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!”

“This is a fanfic. You should have seen this coming.” Ace answered, giving Chaos a few quick slashes and ran back over to Clara. “Ready to do this?”

“Totally.” Clara answered as an army of scorceressmon flooded into the arena. As that happened, the characters of the digitalverse began to do the same.

**Waranamon overdrive digivolve too… Mervamon!**

**Veemon overdrive digivolve too… UlforceVeedramon!**

**Patamon warp digivolve too… MaloMyotismon!**

**Armadillomon semi-warp digivolve too… GrandAnkylomon!**

**VeeAquilamon semi-warp digivolve too... ExSiphymon!**

**Wormmon semi-warp digivolve too… JewelBeemon!**

**Aruraumon warp digivolve too... DarkRosemon!**

**Fairymon armor digivolve too… BalletFairymon!**

**Raidramon infusion digivolve too… AtomicRaidramon!**

**Coronamon infusion digivolve too… ArcaneCoronamon!**

**ExaltScorceressmon infusion digivolve too… ExaltScorceressmon Inferno Pledge!**

**Elena infusion digivolve too… Arresternostmon!**

Instead of everyone’s favorite blue wyvern thing, stood a figure cloaked in light blue and silver armor. A couple horns jutted out of his head as two yellow eyes stared towards his opponents.

Beside the armored figure, stood a white demonic dragon. Two large purple dragon wings jutted out of his back with a cannon like device in the middle of said wings. Two dull yellow eyes examined them, curious about the current situation. Behind the two mega’s, was a large yellow ankylosaurus. A long wrecking ball tail trailed behind him, connecting to his very spiky shell. Finally, he had a set of bull horns and was watching with a set of brown eyes.

To his right, stood what appeared to be a girl with the legs of a bird and the top of a cat. Strangely, the digimon was wearing the skull of an exveemon over her head. Beside her, stood a man dressed in emerald green armor while carrying a golden lance. He was possibly attempt to cosplay as some sort of insectoid hero, but seemed to be failing at it.

To the left of MaloMyotismon, stood a woman dressed a purple latex suit with matching black high heel boots that went all the way up her thighs. Purple latex opera gloves covered almost her entire arms. Crowning her head, was some purple rose petals.

Floating overhead, was a young woman dressed in a pink tutu. A set of white butterfly wings hung on her back, flapping quite fast. Other than that, her blonde hair was cut short, complimenting her light blue eyes. Back on the ground, stood a gray lynx covered in black armor. Strangely he had glowing green horn coming out of his forehead. Sitting on said Lynx, was a little flame lion thing. The only thing special about him was the fact that it was covered in magical sparkles. Varia stood to the right of the two, now dressed in a red and orange version of her outfit.

At the far end of the group, Elena was standing next to a white catgirl dressed in a black trenchcoat, with a matching t-shirt and pants. On her other side, was some guy covered in a large black winged cloud.  Other than that, it made it impossible to see if the person had any clothes on.

After, all the other combat people joined them.

“Is everyone ready?” Victoria announced, getting shouts of excitement and anticipation from her teammates. “Then let’s do this!”

* * *

 

 ****Next Time: For all good things have to come to an end...


	8. Epilogue: Hirari

_Only you guys have the right to decide your own futures. Of course, that means the responsibility is yours alone as well. But if you truly can't choose… Maybe you could… ha, just make something up for yourselves? All you have is a powerful finishing move that transcends all of that.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2_

* * *

Unlike the death match, everyone immediately charged towards the horde of scroceressmon.

**Toxin Arrow!**

The poison-filled arrow slammed into a scorceressmon, causing it to spaz out for some reason.

"You shall face the wrath of my sandwich!"

A person then broke through the crowd of heroes, holding a submarine sandwich over his head. The magical girl's only stared at him as he performed this move of complete stupidity. As the character reached the army, he was thrown back into the stands and the enemy ate his sandwich.

"Jestery, can I have another sandwich?" The person asked and Jestery groaned.

"Yes, Walter." The prankster answered and clapped her hands, causing a submarine sandwich to appear in the glutton's hands.

"Thank you!" Walter shouted and headed straight for the battlefield, once again. As he did that, a different boy walked up to Jestery. This one was dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt and black pants. A pair of sunglasses hung on his head, ready to be used. His short black hair appeared clean, going with his brown eyes.

"Kain, here's your switchblade." Jestery then handed the boy a switchblade, who suddenly cracked a smile towards her.

"So you have a boyfriend, huh?" Elena remarked, forcing Jestery to turn around. "I wonder what m-"

Before the "mistake" could finish her sentence, Jestery slapped the bird.

"We can't just let the secret out!" Jestery responded as a few scorceressmon's charged towards them.

**Gale Wing!**

A gust slammed into their opponents followed by a few bombs from Jestery.

"Nice." Kain added, running towards to the crowd. "My turn!"

A few scorceressmon pulled their knives out, while others pulled swords out. Kain headed straight towards the sword wielding girls, slamming his switchblade into their swords.

"Grow up, little boy." A scorceressmon announced, waving her free hand in an attempt to replicate a scolding parent. "You're not peter pan."

"Is that so?" Kain answered, slamming his foot into his opponent's thigh. The scorceressmon stumbled back, now quite shaky for some reason. "This is Sparta!

The rogue then spartan kicked the fodder character, resulting in a dead digimon with a large boot mark on her outfit.

"Wholebear uses scratch!"

At the far end of the crowd, the principal of drogaciji academy was taking on a different group of rip-off witchmon. After announcing his attack, the grizzly bear slashed his claws across the group.

"Scorceressmon uses magic attack!" Scorceressmon #1 answered, creating a cyan orb out of magical energy. She then pulled her hand back and threw it, watching the orb slam into Wholebear. "It's super effective!"

Wholebear growled and scratched the ground with his front right paw. They still outnumbered them, not that it really changed anything. They were probably rookie, maybe champion. Wholebear on the other hand, was at least three or four levels above them. In other words, he should have been able to easily take them out. But, things weren't going his way.

"Need some help?" A voice greeted as a woman walked up to him. She appeared to be in her early-mid thirties, but who could even know in a place like this. She was dressed in a blue and white sleeveless spaghetti-strap shirt and a pair of tan pants. Her brown hair was cut short, tied up as a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes stared towards the bear, quite happy to see him for some reason.

"What do you think?" Wholebear answered and the two laughed.

"You're still the same as ever, Wholebear."

Wholebear only chuckled.

"Wholebear could say the same about you, Yukio the Dark Mother."

The woman gave him a slight kick to the ribs.

"We can reminisce later." Wholebear took a deep breath. As much he wanted to get caught up with Yukio, she was probably right. At the moment, four scorceressmon were still standing in their area. The two needed to change that, real fast. The grizzly concentrated, causing an orange aura to materialize around him. As that happened, Yukio pulled a longbow out, cocking the bow string back. "Ready?"

"I've always been."

Wholebear charged towards the mages, who were currently texting each other funny cat photos. As the grizzly did that, Yukio released her grip on the bowstring, causing a few arrows to shoot out from the weapon.

"Wholebear uses slam!" Wholebear then slammed his entire body into the group, knocking the four over. A few seconds later, the arrows reached their targets and buried themselves into the vital area they could find. "It's super effective!"

Yukio then clapped her hands together, creating a black portal around the defeated magical girls. A few seconds later, they were gone. As they did that, Ace and Clara were fighting a few scorceressmon.

**Gale Bird!**

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

The two attacks shot out from their respective owners and combined into the twister-riding wyvern thing. The combined attack immediately made it's way into the nearest fodder it could find, which turned out to be a small group of them. Sadly, the attack didn't manage to kill them. Instead, it only pissed the digimon off a little bit.

"Need some help?" A person remarked and some girl walked up. She was dressed in a camo print dress with tall forest green boots and black fingerless gloves. Two dark red eyes stared towards them, which seemed out of place with her blackish pink hair.

"Not from you, Katherine." Ace answered as the girl took a step closer.

"In that case, we'll go back to the concession stands." Katherine answered as Ace gave her a quick glare.

"We?" Clara added as the two watched the former conqueror.

"Just Dolly and I of course!" Katherine added as Dolly walked up. She was some scrawny girl, dressed in a yellow dress with matching ballet flats. A large hat topped with a peacock feather topped her head, hiding her dirty blonde hair. Two hollow black orbs"Ready to do this?"

Dolly gave a slight nod, pulling her respective weapon out.

"I'll go first!" Dolly announced, pushing through the group and over to their opponents. Strangely, all she got was intense glancing of her opponents, possibly texting each other over who would keep her. "Is that so?"  
The "doll" immediately grabbed onto the nearest sorceress, biting down on her neck. One bone-snapping crack later, the digimon fell to the ground.

"Uh.. where are the rest of the cast?" Ace inquired and Clara sighed.

"The last time I saw them, they were attempting to eat various cheese in order to increase their cheesiness."

"You realize that's not how it works?"

"Oh."

Somehow, Katherine had managed not to notice their conversation, continuing on with her current activity.

"Nice!" Katherine added, pulling her cutlasses out. She then joined her partner, conjuring large metal shells at their opponents. This was then followed by Ace and Clara using their special attacks to attack the current cannon fodder. In the background, Katherine's airship was being slammed into multiple groups of scorceressmon.

"Hey, I just got it repaired!" Katherine shouted, only to get giggling from a lunatic.

"Oops." The lunatic answered, getting a cutlass to the face.

"I guess that worked."

At the northern end of this extremely large place, Chouko and her friends were attempting to pull themselves together and fight. Key word on "fight".

"Look, a butterfly!"

Draoniamon looked at Chouko. Chouko did the same, quickly returning their gazes to their teammates. For some reason, the students of despair high had managed to not fight a single scorceressmon. Instead, they were attempting to get their friend to stop chasing a butterfly. The friend in this case, being one Lalia Pyonpon. Currently, she was being chased by Kotoko the demon dancer.

"Hey Mr Butterfly! How are you doing?" The playboy bunnygirl announced, the bug only casually fluttering along. She was about to grab the creature, only for Kotoko to grab onto her ears. "I'm doing serious investigative work here!"

Kotoko formed a magenta fireball in her right hand, ready to throw it into Lalia. Thankfully, her scorceressmon partner, Anarchy, got in between the two of them. Unlike Varia and Clara, she was dressed in a black cloak with blood-red boots. A matching hood covered her head, with one only being able to see her dark red eyes in it.

"How about we fight instead bicker?" Anarchy remarked, the bunnygirl and demon giving her a reluctant nod. Kotoko then flung the fireball into the crowd, watching their opponents burn. As that happened, Lalia was launching small knives towards her opponents.

"At least they're no longer bickering." Draoniamon remarked as she and Chouko plowed through another group of this seemingly never-ending wave of enemies. Syo was currently dismembering a witchmon rip-off, possibly trying to understand the anatomy of the digimon. While the murderer did that, her boyfriend was taking down more scorceressmon.

"Come, students."

Liora only smiled. As much as she wanted to take Victoria on at the moment, she was willing to wait. The students of Drogaciji Academy immediately gathered around her, ready to hear what the magical teacher cat had to say.

"What do you need, Liora?" Hilda inquired and Liora smiled.

"We need to show them." The cat answered, switching forms. In the cat's place. Stood a teenage girl, dressed in a short black dress. A brown belt wrapped around her waist, possibly to give off the illusion of a mage with the body of a supermodel. One of those pointy black witch hats covered her head along with her long black hair. Two purple eyes stared at them, ready to cause some sort of trouble. At the moment, she was holding an oak twig, similar to one Mizuki used. "Ready?"

The eight students of the school gave a slight nod and charged towards their opponents. Hilda immediately threw a barrage of throwing knives out, with some fish following her lead with some bubbles. As those two did that, Rantha and some tro-

"Some troll?!" A voice announced as said troll shoved his face up in front of the monitor. "How dare you call me that! I am Officer EMT!"

"I doubt anyone gives a care about you." Rantha answered, only for EMT slam his club towards him. The summoner ducked, giving the troll a slight kick to the groin. "If they did, someone will ask."

"Fine."

As the author was saying, EMT and Rantha were taking on two scorceressmon at the moment. Somehow, the two were easily overpowering their opponents. They hadn't expected that, but it didn't really change anything for either the summoner or the police officer. Rantha was still using his naginata to decapitate the magical girls, while EMT aimed for the knees followed by the head. While they did that, Hilda and the rest of the class were using their special attacks to destroy as many opponents as possible.

"This is getting boring!" Chaos announced, slamming her foot against the ground. "I know!"

The remaining scorceressmon shattered, their data heading straight to their still-living master.

"Oh fuck." Ace added as the characters watched Chaos grow all the way up to the top of the arena. "Could have been worse."

Giant laser beams sprouted from her eyes, ready to burn them alive.

"I guess it's time to show our stuff." Nora added, AngelicLetorramon and ToxinAngewomon giving a nod in agreement.

"Sounds wonderful." Elena announced running over to Nora, Carinamon following right behind.

"I guess we're doing it." A boy remarked, notebook in hand. He was dressed the same as Ace, just with brown hair.

"I can guess I can set aside my differences, Miguel." Kaze added, he and Miguel heading over to the group.

"Wait for me!" Marissa announced as Chouko only sighed, making her way over. While she didn't really like team-based activities, she was willing help on this one.

"Same here!" Rantha shouted, running over to the crowd of protagonists. Ace and Clara quickly joined them, ready to fight.

"Better late than never." Victoria explained as she, the very unimportant character and Kyoushi joined the group.

"Ready?" Ace remarked and everyone gave a slight nod. They quickly made their way towards the giant villain, making sure not to get vaporised by the eye lasers. Interestingly, their fellow characters were following right behind, ready to take their current target out.

"Hey Chaos!" Clara shouted, making a face towards the evil person. "Come and get us!"

"So confident, slut." Chaos answered, only for the witchmon rip-off to jump kick her. "That was nothing!"

"Are you so sure?" After Clara's attack, it was followed by a barrage of attacks from other characters. All this managed to do was make Chaos smaller and more easier to kill.

"Now!" Ace announced, katanas in hand.

**Gale Bird!**

**Summoner's Slash!**

**Memory Blast!**

As those three did that, their fellow heroes reached Chaos and began pummeling her. The three attacks then followed suit, slamming into her. After their users joined in the fun, striking with all their might.

"I'm still alive!" Chaos shouted, knocking the seven of them back. "And you'll never win!"

"Is that so?" Chouko answered, pulling a detonator out. Kyoushi and the very unimportant character smiled, somehow knowing something the others did not. The other heroes pulled in towards the tamer, placing their dominant hand on top of Chouko's. They then pressed the button and only watched.

_Execution initiated: The deus ex machina 1 year of awesomeness puppet show_

The lights darkened, returning a few seconds later to reveal a puppet show. At first, it was just two orbs going clockwise, banging into Chaos once per a rotation. A few seconds later, that set became one where multiple puppets based on the hunters getting out of heck, landing on the big bad. Following this, was a Victoria puppet using the secret dick-cutting move on a TK puppet. As a result, Chaos lost some of her cloak, not enough to reveal who she was, mind you. Then, a large bell with a Jestery puppet trapped in a bell took the place of the previous scene, slamming into Chaos multiple times. Next, came a cardboard cut-out of a nuke, which was heading straight for you-know-who's face. This was then followed by a Letorramon puppet and an Angewomon puppet infusing digivolving for the first time. A few seconds later, that set disappeared, getting replaced with a Swaggy McSwagpants puppet holding a banana with an Elena puppet right in front of him. The dino repeatedly slammed the piece of fruit into the girl, which probably felt very annoying to Chaos. Next, was a puppet of Kaze smashing through some glass, causing some shards to land on the villain. After, the set disappeared, leaving behind a still alive Chaos.

"Like I said before!" Chaos repeated, cracking a smile towards her captives. "I'm still not dead."

"I can make that possible for you."

Complaints girl then walked up, bat in hand. She appeared to be dressed the same as before, green cloak with matching hood and sandals.

"Thut seonds wnderfl!"

Valia then ran up to her partner, still clad in her black bikini and matching skirt. At least with her, they could see her silver eyes and matching hair.

"Were just getting started!" Complaints girl added, pulling a lever that had just appeared. After, a girl puppet with lime green hair appeared, kicking at a succubi-like being. Occasionally, the girl would miss and hit Chaos in the process. This was then followed by a puppet of some boy getting chased by a knife-throwing rabbit puppet. The boy always seemed to be jumping, possibly to dodge the knife constantly being thrown at him. A few times, the knife would get impaled into Chaos, but it didn't last that long. Next, was a mailbox prop falling on Chaos head, dumping out a whole bunch of letters and reviews. Then, a puppet of some crazy girl appeared, slamming the big bad's head into the ground. The next set was just a Rantha puppet getting off a bus, only for the bus to slam into their target. Then, a few diaries fell from the sky, slamming into Chaos's head. After, a desk followed the diaries example, landing onto Chaos. Then, an Ace puppet appeared, taking on a puppet wielding a chainsaw.

"You tried." Chaos announced in a slight mumble. The sets then disappeared, getting replaced with one more puppet. It was a teenage boy, almost a man. He was dressed in a white hoodie and black shorts, with a set of blue eyes and short brown hair. A grey hoodie hung around his waist, with two small orbs circled around him. In its hands, were a set of twin daggers with a light cyan blade and a black hilt. The puppet only gave Chaos a slight nod, walking towards her. Chaos took a deep breath, just waiting for her coming fate. The puppet immediately slammed both daggers into her heart, quickly pulling the two weapons out. His target only fell over, bleeding pink blood from her wound.

**Chaos has been eliminated! Heroes win!**

"Now what?" Nora remarked as the characters stood there.

"You head back to your stories." Complaints girl answered and everyone groaned. "Calm down. Unlike those Pokemon movies, you'll get to keep your memories!"

The groans were quickly replaced with shouts of excitement.

"Sadly, all the dead people have to stay dead."

While a few people groaned, it wasn't that many people this rule really affected. After, the characters made their way back onto the train. While none of them were entirely sure what laid ahead in the future, they knew they would be able to face head-on with a smile...

* * *

Notes:

Before I start, I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, followed or even just gave any of my works a look. Your support has really helped me along the first year of this crazy journey.

Of all the chapters I've done for this fic, this one is my favorite. Probably due to the execution at the end.

After this, the stories will continue on, with a few new additions to the roster coming in the future.

Other than that, here's a little peak for the coming future of the digitalverse...

* * *

Alternis v1, Cycle 16.125

They sat on the throne, waiting. The two angels weren't the most patient of people, but were willing to wait at the moment. They were sitting in a octagonal room, painted entirely in a tone of metallic silver. The only things that weren't, were the two people sitting in said room. The figure on the left, was dressed in a white dress with matching boots. A dull silver helmet covered her head, but still showed off her long blonde hair. Not that one could call it that, since it was more polymer that emulated hair than the actual thing. The figure on the right, was dressed in a white tuxedo with matching tie and boots. Like the other figure, his head was covered with an exact copy of her helmet on him. But, he had long orange polymer hair instead of his partner's long blonde polymer hair.

"What's taking him so long?" Figure #1 announced as she tapped her left foot against the floor.

"Who knows." Figure #2 answered as a young boy burst through the doors and gave a bow. "Oh, there he is."

The boy was bald, dressed in a white t-shirt and matching shorts. His head was covered in a similar helmet to the two figures, but it looked a little big on him.

"It is ready." He explained, his voice only hollow and metallic. The two angels got up from their thrones and headed through the door. It was a long journey ahead to their destination, but it would be worth it. Soon, their empire would grow from one realm to many realms...


End file.
